Episode 69
September 19, 2018 TBA|opening = Go forward|ending = BOY|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 68|next = Episode 70|storyboard = Eran|animation director = Kawamura Yuya, Ebara Yuko|english Title = Coexistence}}Coexistence or A Mission that must be Accomplished known in the Japanese version is the sixty nine episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. In Japan will be aired on September 19, 2018. In Canada will air on February 9, 2020. Synopsis In order to eliminate the Ignises, Revolver launches an attack against Windy and others. Playmaker tries to talk some sense into Revolver, but to no avail. Revolver then begins his Duel against Windy. Featured duel: Revolver vs Windy This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. thumb|left|link=Turn 1: Revolver Revolver activates the Field Spell Card "Boot Sector Launch", and activates its effect, Special Summoning up to two "Rokket" monsters with different names from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200) and "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800/1200). The effect of "Boot Sector Launch" increases the ATK/DEF of all "Rokket" monsters on the field by 300 ("Anesthrokket": 0/2200 → 300/2500, "Magnarokket": 1800/1200 → 2100/1500). Revolver uses "Anesthrokket" and "Magnarokket" to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon" (1600/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Revolver sets two cards and ends his turn. Turn 2: Windy As Revolver controls a monster, Windy Special Summons "Stormrider Griffore" (1200/???) from his hand by its own effect. As Revolver controls a card in his Spell & Trap Zone, Windy Special Summons "Stormrider Hippogriff" (800/???) from his hand by its own effect. Windy uses "Griffore" and "Hippogriff" to Link Summon "Stormridership Rockbuster" (2000/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Windy activates the Field Spell Card "Stormrider Turbulence". The effect of "Turbulence" increases the ATK of all "Stormrider" monsters on the field by 300. Windy Normal Summons "Stormrider Harpiarm" (1000 → 1300/1600) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Rockbuster" points to. As Windy controls no cards in his Spell & Trap Zone and a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Rockbuster" points to, Windy activates its effect, destroying up to two cards in Revolver's Spell & Trap Zone, but Windy cannot activate or Set Spell/Trap Cards for the rest of this turn. He destroys Revolver's set "Magic Cylinder" and "Reverse Engineering". Revolver activates the effect of "Reverse Engineering" in his GY, banishing it to Set a Trap Card that was destroyed this turn from his GY. The card Set by this effect can be activated this turn. He sets "Magic Cylinder" from his GY. "Rockbuster" attacks "Dillingerous Dragon". As Windy's monster attacked, Revolver activates his Set "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Windy equal to the ATK of that monster, but as Revolver activated a Trap Card while "Harpiarm" is in Attack Position, Windy activates its effect, changing it to Defense Position to negate the activation and destroy it. The activation of "Magic Cylinder" is negated, and it is destroyed. The attack continues and "Dillingerous Dragon" is destroyed (Revolver: 4000 → 3300 ATK). Turn 3: Revolver As Windy controls more monsters than Revolver, Revolver activates the effect of "Boot Sector Launch", Special Summoning "Rokket" monsters with different names from his GY in Defense Position, up to the difference. Windy controls two more monsters than him, so he Special Summons "Anesthrokket" (0/2200 → 300/2500) and "Magnarokket" (1800/1200 → 2100/1500). As a "Rokket" monster was Special Summoned while "Dillingerous Dragon" is in his GY, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (1600/↑↓), but it is banished when it leaves the field. Revolver uses "Anesthrokket", "Magnarokket" and the Link-2 "Dillingerous Dragon" to Link Summon "Varrel Load Dragon" to the Extra Monster Zone. As a Link-3 or higher Link Monster was Link Summoned to Revolver's field, Windy activates the effect of "Rockbuster", setting a Trap Card from Revolver's GY to his field. The card set by this effect can be activated this turn. He sets "Magic Cylinder" from Revolver's GY. As Windy controls a "Stormrider" Link Monster and Revolver Special Summoned a Link Monster with equal or higher Link Rating than that monster, Windy activates the effect of "Turbulence", negating the effects of Revolver's Link Monster until his next Standby Phase. Revolver cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. The effects of "Varrel Load Dragon" are negated. As Windy controls a "Stormrider" in the Extra Monster Zone, the effect of "Turbulence" forces Revolver to attack that monster. "Varrel Load Dragon" attacks "Rockbuster". As Revolver's monster attacked, Windy activates his Set "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Revolver equal to the ATK of that monster (Revolver: 3300 → 300 LP). [[Episode 70|'The duel continues in the next episode']]' ' Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes